


unverified statistics

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Romance, mostly the feelings part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: nayeon swears she's better at math, momo's a flirt, and, you know, the usual stuff.ORthat time nayeon tries to write a new song and everyone tells her it's going to be about momo.





	unverified statistics

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when there's wine and a really bad scary movie that isn't scary at all. Except that one jumpscare I don't want to talk about.

-

 

 

momo gives her the notebook, after. it's nothing exciting. a composition book from the airport. neon green, with the white, speckled spots scattered around the all caps announcement COMPOSITION! plastered on the front cover. just in case you forgot. that it's a composition book. the receipt is tucked in between pages. 

by the way? nayeon asked for food. like popcorn.

"thanks," nayeon says. confused, really. they are sitting outside the gate. jihyo pulls jeongyeon's hair. they both share a look and laugh; nayeon hates them both. but momo is watching her. "forrrrrr," nayeon tries again, "the notebook?"

"you don't like it," momo replies. sourly. she might be pouting too. but nayeon is choosing to believe otherwise. because. because she can't handle momo pouting. like at all.

"i do!" nayeon blinks. she nudges momo. "it's cute."

momo sighs loudly. "i know it's not from that cute stationary shop in japan that you like. i know you were disappointed that we didn't have time to go too. but... i figured it would help having something official. you know, for songs and stuff."

it's sweet. like stupidly sweet. and if nayeon didn't know how to handle her feelings already, this kind of sends her into overdrive. because. feelings.

"i like it," she manages too. quietly. her voice feels a little fuzzy. she shifts closer, leaning lightly against momo's arm. spreads her fingers over the front cover and smiles.

this isn't how it starts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

writing a song is the equivalent of vomiting your feelings. all over a piece of paper. then, of course, staring at it with absolute disdain. songs are embarrassing. mostly because you expose yourself and peel back layers that you really, really, really never wanted to see the light of day.

at least, that's nayeon's philosophy.

between them chaeyoung is the prodigy. lyrics and melody. doesn't blink when words flow together. stands at the edge of the world and declares her feelings for tzuyu. because it takes a kind of bravery.

"so." chaeyoung climbs into nayeon's bed. she throws a pen at nayeon's face. "what kind of song are you writing about momo?"

nayeon glares. "i'm not writing a song about momo."

"sure, okay." chaeyoung leans in, opens a notebook. "whatever you need to sleep at night," she adds, uncapping her pen.

fact: this is not nayeon's first song. but it becomes infinitely more complex when chaeyoung starts unraveling how _her_ solo song got exposed. pens together a couple of lyrics while humming a keyed bridge.

"it's not that easy," chaeyoung confesses. "when they're like, here's a topic! and you're like, um okay? and it's supposed to be about street lamps and you end up telling your girlfriend that you want to sleep with her."

nayeong snorts.

"don't _even_ ," chaeyoung mocks her. "i am appalled that you would even let your brain go to where you're thinking!"

"about you and tzuyu? gross." nayeon rolls around on her bed. "and also, i wrote that song with jihyo."

"whatever. we'll get to your feelings soon."

"i just -" nayeon settles on her back. "i don't know. now that i got one song out, i really, really want to try writing another. and see where it goes."

chaeyoung eyes her. she stares. leans back into the pillow. then hands her the pen. her mouth purse.

"unnie," she says. "how long have you been -"

" _don't_ ," nayeon warns.

"i'm not asking you to talk about it," chaeyoung tells her. she offers the notebook. "but..."

there is point. there is a lot of points. connect the dots. nayeon has a calendar of events in her head that she could pick apart. the first time momo smiles at her. the last time they had a serious talk. that one time she thought she was going to kiss momo. but choked. like seriously choked.

"it's not going to be about me," nayeon says. turns onto her stomach. starts scribbling a timeline. connects point a to point b.

next to her, chaeyoung laughs. settles in.

"whatever you say," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

comebacks are ridiculous.

in all seriousness, she has to be cognizant of her voice. how much she uses it. the strain of new stages. then the strain of multiple stages. she and jihyo spend a lot of time together this way. practicing notes and ranges in the same way that momo locks herself in the practice room. practices each dance point to the point where she comes home with dark circles and messy, sweaty hair. but amped. like _ridiculously_ amped.

this is how they see each other mostly. momo is late. nayeon is, well, like an insomniac because what if she misses a note. what if her skirt is out of place and she messes her ankle when she turns to the _right_. just when she is supposed to hit the right note.

"you deal with her," jihyo tells momo. then pushes nayeon into the bathroom. it's probably a terrible idea. momo looks confused. "you guys have to stop being in this weird, weird limbo."

"limbo?" momo asks. nayeon swallows.

jihyo grins and shuts the door.

momo is in a weird state of undress when nayeon turns to look at her. her hair is still swept back. her legging crumpled by the tub. she is in her underwear and all nayeon can see is long, long, _stupidly_ long legs.

"wanna take a bath?" momo teases.

nayeon flushes. "shut up."

"well," momo shrugs. "i guess you could sit over there." she nods at the toilet. "because i smell gross and my legs are sore."

"i guess," nayeon replies. sort of obeys. she shuffles to the toilet and sits. rubs her hands over her thighs. "are you okay?"

"are _you_?" momo counters. she peels off her t-shirt over her head. "why is everyone being weird?"

"hormones?" nayeon says weakly. momo blinks. nayeon avoids her gaze and stretches her legs out instead. stares at her toes. and the polish that is starting to chip from dancing. "i don't know," she says again. sighs. "everyone gets weird when we have a comeback."

"true," momo agrees. she leans over to turn the bath on. "including you."

"i am _not_."

nayeon barely hears herself answer. momo's fingers disappear behind her bra clasp and it snaps off. falls right by the tub. her mouth dries and her brain moves to the piece of notebook paper that chaeyoung left by her bed: _write something!_ and sure, okay. write about momo's shoulder blades. or the radical proportions of her hips. which drives her nuts. because her fingers are twitching and she is counting in her head the pattern of how her fingers would wrap around them. one, two, three.

momo stays in her underwear. dumps a bunch of bubbles into the water. reads out loud, "for sore muscles!" and then dumps the rest of the bottle into the water. steam is starting to rise. the mirror over the sink is getting fuzzy too.

"chaeyoungie says you're writing another song?"

nayeon swallows. stares at momo's fingers as they move to her underwear. she squeezes her eyes shut. listens to momo laugh. then there's a splash.

"yeah," she chokes. "i'm trying to."

"how's that going?"

"how do you _think_?" she bites out. then sighs, covering her eyes with her hand. she peeks between her fingers. sees momo's back and her sitting in the tub water.

"i feel like we haven't talked." momo is always painfully honest. "we usually talk more... lately it's been weird."

my brain, nayeon wants to answer. simply. but it's stupid and hard to sort of form words when she knows that momo is basically naked in a tub. the door is locked. and she is sitting on the toilet a few steps away. and probably all the girls know. and you better believe everyone is going to tell her their opinion. or a version of 'i told you so, duh' because that is usually how it goes when you live with girls.

"you changed your hair," momo adds.

"it's lighter." nayeon swallows. tugs on the few strands that she manages to not awkwardly reach for. "i like it."

"i like everything you do," momo replies.

"you know that's not fair," nayeon mutters. momo laughs because she hears her.

fact: they have always been dancing around each other like this. it's one of those things. the impossible possible. or however it goes. nayeon swears sometimes that there are actual feelings. probably more than feelings. but something is involved. also she's managed to think of every scenario outside of this too - does she like jihyo like this (no), does she like jeongyeon like this ( _duh_ no) and is momo in love with mina, jeongyeon, and possible the new dance choreographer that everyone is talking about these days.

a second fact? nayeon does not want to think about these things either.

"are you having trouble?"

"trouble?" nayeon repeats.

"with the song," momo counters. "do you want me to help?"

and that's loaded. so stupidly loaded. nayeon's brain explodes at the prospect and she makes a strangled, sort of groan. her hand accidentally drops.

"i have bath bombs!" she exclaims. suddenly. scrambles and digs under the sink to grab her stash.

she can't think. or she is thinking. because the scenario behind her is already playing out behind her and she can only think about writing lyrics about hipbones. because hipbones seem more romantic than the duk duk duk of someone's heartbeat. seriously.

all momo does is laugh behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jihyo laughs when nayeon tells her. the first time.

"be a secret indie darling, unnie," she teases. raises a hand and ruffles her hair. they have been left alone in the studio. "you would be really great at being one of those moody, dark eyeliner girls."

nayeon rolls her eyes. "that's a stereotype."

jihyo rolls her eyes. readjusts their notebooks. throws a pen at nayeon's face and then passes her the coffee that they're sharing.

"you should just tell her, you know." jihyo's smile is easy. "it might give you a chance to write about something new."

this is the hard part, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i don't want to talk about feelings."

this is what nayeon declares. finally. ultimately. maybe it makes sense in the moment. but it feels like she's totally blurted it out. her heart stops and she can feel momo staring at her.

ultimately, that's the choice. she stands. grabs the hem of her dress and peels it off of her body. then it's her bra. in between, a step forward. then in front of the tub, her thumbs are hooking into her underwear.

"wait," comes momo's voice. 

it's quiet. maybe mystified. nayeon listens to her shift in the water, then the water as it falls and splashes against the tub edge. momo's fingers find their way to her hips.

"let me help you," momo says too.

for nayeon not to panic is both a big deal and something strange. her heart is pounding her throat. she opens her eyes. slowly. stares down at momo as water sinks onto her shoulders, slides down from her neck, along the plane between her breasts. the water drop drags and nayeon has never wanted to touch someone so badly as she does right now.

she bites her lip hard. 

"step closer," momo orders. her voice cracks. nayeon obeys and bends, just slightly, as the other girl peels off her underwear.

she's so self-conscious. her hands are trembling. to the point where she does panic. even as she slides into the water with momo. like it's the sane thing to do. her hands cross over her breasts. her eyes are wide and momo is staring back. expression unreadable. it's too much.

the water shifts with the both of them. maybe more momo. because her legs extend and nayeon is suddenly between the two of them. she hears nothing. just momo's breathing and the small, tuft of air that escapes her mouth. everything outside of that seems so hollow and far away. she isn't ready to know what just the two of them sound like. here. right now. that means something entirely different.

"i'm going to kiss you," momo says quietly. nayeon feels water slide over her spine. it trickles. her mind tries to count the drops. one, two. momo's mouth curls. "just so you know."

nayeon tries to swallow. "you don't have to ask," she murmurs.

"yes i do." momo's fingers gather around the back of her neck. "because it's you. and this is... probably going to get complicated."

if it were any other time, nayeon might have laughed. it probably would have made more sense to. but momo leans forward. nayeon meets her halfway. and then her mouth is on hers, momo swallowing her sighs and the small, small moan that sort of just _happens_.

a kiss is not just a kiss. momo kisses and it demands everything from nayeon. she answers with her tongue. it's a little sloppy. but she sets it onto momo's. licks the inside of her mouth and thinks _something sweet_. momo moans and nayeon swears that tastes even better. she bites back at momo's lip when she feels momo's fingers slide down to her thigh.

"do you know what you're doing?" she croaks. and squeezes her eyes shut. water splashes into the wall and nayeon drops her head back. "because i don't know what i'm doing. and - _oh_ \- i usually panic."

"i know," momo breathes. and sounds smug.

the water hits the wall again. then momo's fingers are sliding along her thigh. further because nayeon spreads her legs. her skin is flushed. and she drops her head as momo drags her mouth along her throat. that's when there's the first finger. tentative and slowly pushing inside of her. nayeon gasps. feels herself clench and her eyes open.

"is this okay?" momo bites at her ear. "are -"

"i'm dizzy," she manages. croaks. and her hips answer, pushing back against momo's hand. the second finger comes somewhere after that. nayeon feels dizzy and tight. disoriented because momo's fingers are inside of her and it's such a startling feeling.

the only thing she can do is find momo's mouth. arch back into her hand. listen to the sounds of the water as it laps against the wall and the sides of the tub. she thinks about how she'd like to slide between momo's legs. wonders if using her mouth would be best. because momo likes her mouth. the idea pushes her forward too and she sinks her teeth into momo's lip, even after momo's laugh. the muscles in her stomach clench and pull as momo dictates the rhythm. like always.

"this isn't _fair_ ," nayeon whines. breathes and whines. she sucks at momo's lip. "because isn't this -" she cries just a little. lets momo swallow the sound again. all because her thumb is tracing circles into her skin too. slow, certain. "i don't know how to keep up with you."

momo laughs and it's kind of strained. "it's not a competition."

and maybe that's it, that's when, nayeon is sent over the edge. when momo's mouth goes from her mouth to her throat, to her breast. she bites at her nipple and nayeon throws her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry because _oh my god we live with other people_. her eyes open and she is staring at the ceiling because momo's fingers are still inside of her and she wants them to stay there. just for a moment longer.

"i can't write a song about this," she breathes.

momo drops her mouth to her shoulder. grins. she only laughs.

her reply is almost too much. "says you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the notebook is a gesture.

it's a lot. she knows this. it's not everything. more like something. sits on her lap all through the plane ride back to japan. then back to korea. because she doesn't know where to put it. even though she has a bag that's big enough to carry things like that. but it's not just the plane ride home, it's the car to the company, to interviews, to practice and re-recordings. 

"you guys are gross," chaeyoung comments. rolls her eyes. and mutters something about how _old people_ need to get it together. but she flips through the pages of nayeon's notebook, eyeing the lyrics of the song that nayeon has been working on. for what maybe feels like an eternity.

"i'm inspired," nayeon says. pointedly, even. mostly because she's more than just a little petty.

momo passes them, face red.

jihyo has already talked to them about bathroom rules.


End file.
